


Movie night

by NYWCgirl



Series: Comfortember 2020 [20]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, HurtMac, Injury Recovery, Movie Night, Taking care of eachother, Team as Family, firepit, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac is discharged from the hospital and the team is there to take care of him.
Series: Comfortember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995160
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Movie night

‘Bozer, is dinner ready?’

‘Yeah, I just want to finish this and then I will come help you guys.’

Matty walks into the kitchen, ‘do you know where Mac keeps Christmas lights?’

‘Yeah, I will get the box, it is on one of the top shelves in the garage.’

Bozer quickly finishes the lasagnas he made, one traditional and one with salmon and spinach. He then goes into the garage taking the box with lights and bringing it out to the deck. Riley already got a ladder so they string the lights up. She also put down sleeping mats and bags around the fire pit and Bozer can see she also prepared the fire pit already, it only needs to be started.

‘Can you put up the screen and projector?’

‘Will do.’

Bozer fetches the screen, projector and his laptop from his room and sets it up at the edge of the deck.

‘So, are we ready?’

‘I guess so.’

‘All we need to go is wait for Mac and Jack.’

‘Who wants some soup? Jack just texted that they left the hospital, so it will take them about forty five minutes to get here.’

‘I want some, please.’

* * *

When Jack’s GTO turns on the driveway, everybody waits anxiously. Bozer opens the door so Mac doesn´t have to find his keys.

‘Hey Mac, welcome home.’

‘Hey guys, it is good to be home. Mac limps inside, his arm is bound against his chest by a sling.

‘Ho ware you feeling?’

‘Pretty good actually. What are you guys doing here?’

‘Well, we thought as it is Friday night and we planned two weeks ago to go to the movies, we would make it movie night at home.’

‘Sounds fantastic.’

‘Are you hungry?’

‘Well, I…’

‘Let me put dinner in the oven. Why don´t you go freshen up? And get in something comfortable.’

Mac walks towards the bathroom, a shower sounds good.’

‘Do you need help with the cast?’

‘If you can help putting on the cover?’

Jack grabs the plastic cover out of the pharmacy bag and helps Mac slide it over his cast.

‘Holler if you need help.’ Jack turns to leave the bathroom so Mac has some privacy.

‘Actually…’

‘You need help washing your hair?’

‘Would you mind?’

‘Of course not. Can you sit in the bathtub or do I need to put a stool in the shower?’

‘Tub is fine.’

‘OK, let me run you a bath.’

Jack opens the tab, adding some bubbles. When the tub is filled, he calls Mac in, helping him undress and get in. They don´t have any gene, having served together in the army and having taken care of each other so many times.

‘Rest your arm on the side and hold your head back and your eyes closed.’

Mac does as Jack tells him and relaxes while Jack starts washing his hair. He takes his time, massaging Mac’s scalp and re-washing his hair a second time.

‘I’m done, are you good to rinse off?’

‘Yeah thanks.’ Mac answers a bit drowsy. He had been dozing off, having his hair washed felt so good. He pulls the bath plug and gets up, starting up the shower. He hurries, because dinner is probably ready.

Jack already put out pajamas, a bit of a strange choice but a sensible one since it is already late and this way he doesn´t have to change twice. Walking up to the kitchen reveals everybody on the deck. When he walks out, everybody is changed in PJ’s and Bozer is handing out plates with lasagna.

‘Hey Mac, we made your bed over here.’

The put up a cot for Mac, not wanting to have him sleep on the wooden floor.

Mac smiles and sits down. Bozer puts a side table with Mac’s dinner down, since he can only use one hand. The lasagna is pre-cut so Mac starts eating.

‘This is delicious, Bozer, you outdid yourself.’

‘Thanks guys.’

When they are done eating, Bozer announces he has everything for smores as dessert once they have the fire going. But first they will start the movie. Jack helps Mac get comfortable before laying down himself. Bozer starts the movie and within fifteen minutes everyone can hear Mac and Jack’s snoring.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
